Insignia of Rarities
by arsenous elation
Summary: Madara was the strongest & the most cunning shinobi of his clan. When a human deity appears, he finds himself submitted stubbornly against the woman-the same woman Hashirama Senju fell in love with. HashixOCxMada DISCONTINUED; BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Steorra Portentum

**Note: **I am not a good writer, which means updates would be slow. Besides, this fic is written in the First person point of view--which is not something very pleasant to read for me. But it is better to describe feelings and to explain the plot in a more personal insight, ne? Anyways, I'm going to update slowly as to have the chapters long and meaningful

-This fiction will focus **BOTH ON ROMANCE AND THE PLOT--not just drama and stuff** (I'm realistic when it comes to the romance and flow of the plot; not the plot itself).

I loved the concept of this story, I don't know if you would too. Enjoy reading. :]

* * *

_Madara was the strongest & the most cunning shinobi of his clan. When a human deity appears, he finds himself submitted stubbornly against the woman--the same woman Hashirama Senju fell in love with. Only Fate can tell the victor in the end, HashiramaxOCxMadara_

* * *

[Insignia of Rarities]

_Chapter o1:  
_

_|| Steorra Portentum ||_

* * *

_After the Five elements have been appeased,  
And calamities be over,  
The Daughter of Creation shall be borne,  
In the rarest if lineages,  
Of the versatile northern winds,  
With the purest of hearts._

_To be clothe in silken robes,  
Woven by the Moon,  
Out of the Red Threads of Destiny._

_Strung about Her neck shines a star,  
By a silver cord,  
As lent by the kindest of Smiles._

_Behold, and feast thine eyes upon Her,  
For such vision will only last ten revolutions,  
Ere Gods withdraw Her  
From the world and its dwellers.  
Cleansed, recognized, and kept,  
Away from malice, violence, blasphemy._

_Thereupon where all ye prayers, shall she grant,  
Wishes be granted,  
Desires, fulfilled,  
Blessings, given,  
Wars, won._

_Then silk robes be doubled for warmth,  
Seclusion be sweetened for shelter,  
And heart be locked for protection  
Away from uncertain hands,  
Away from erratic eyes,  
Defy and thou shall be blind and be a leper._

_As for Her heart,  
Encage it, exile it from others,  
For it is clear and vitreous,  
Not of marble or alabastre  
Fragile and easily tainted,  
Endangered by the Temptation of Evil._

_Love, Passion, Ardor…  
Keep thy distance away from Her,  
For once she falls into the depths.  
Tenements shall strengthen by arms,  
Hopes will arise from the ashes,  
And peace shall reign over the conflict._

_But once, twice, thrice broken,  
Despair will stab the flesh,  
War shall burn the Nations;  
All built will be returned to the ground._

_For an end, heed these words:  
Love cannot be erased,  
Time will never wait,  
Nor Fate can ever obey,  
And the ropes that bind Her with the Law,  
Shall break, to form a new and lasting bond._

_~oOo~_

_Insignia of Rarities_

_Chapter o1: end.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Reviews=Love_

_Is it okay? Good? Reviews please!  
_

_Please tell me if I should continue :]  
_


	2. Act I: Beginnings, Scene I: Storm

Note: Wow. Thank you Bankai 18 for the first review! Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it and take time to read all these. My profile actually hosts the future pictures of Aki and Shin, so if you wanna know they will look like in the later chapters...they're there. :]

Gah, I fell in love with Madara all over again! :)

I'm sorry for the first person's point of view writing for the next chapters. It's better to write that way so that the readers can have an insight to what the characters really feel. But I'm careful not to imitate _Twilight_. That book SUCKS and scars the face of first person's point of view...for me. The over-dramatic parts did not veer towards the expected results of drama, instead, it went directly to the over-acting and chick-flicks part. I'm going to try avoiding that.

* * *

The storm has come, and with it, the live of those who will change the face of the shinobi world forever. Would their names rise and be written in books, or be forgotten by history or would their lives be told in the shadows until they fade away?

* * *

[Insignia of Rarities]

_Chapter o2:_

_Act I_

_|| Beginnings ||_

* * *

[_Steorra Portentum_]

_After the Five elements have been appeased,  
And calamities be over,  
The Daughter of Creation shall be borne,  
In the rarest if lineages,  
Of the versatile northern winds,  
With the purest of hearts._

_To be clothe in silken robes,  
Woven by the Moon,  
Out of the Red Threads of Destiny._

_Strung about Her neck shines a star,  
By a silver cord,  
As lent by the kindest of Smiles._

_Behold, and feast thine eyes upon Her,  
For such vision will only last ten revolutions,  
Ere Gods withdraw Her  
From the world and its dwellers.  
Cleansed, recognized, and kept,  
Away from malice, violence, blasphemy._

_Thereupon where all ye prayers, shall she grant,  
Wishes be granted,  
Desires, fulfilled,  
Blessings, given,  
Wars, won._

_Then silk robes be doubled for warmth,  
Seclusion be sweetened for shelter,  
And heart be locked for protection  
Away from uncertain hands,  
Away from erratic eyes,  
Defy and thou shall be blind and be a leper._

_As for Her heart,  
Encage it, exile it from others,  
For it is clear and vitreous,  
Not of marble or alabastre  
Fragile and easily tainted,  
Endangered by the Temptation of Evil._

_Love, Passion, Ardor…  
Keep thy distance away from Her,  
For once she falls into the depths.  
Tenements shall strengthen by arms,  
Hopes will arise from the ashes,  
And peace shall reign over the conflict._

_But once, twice, thrice broken,  
Despair will stab the flesh,  
War shall burn the Nations;  
All built will be returned to the ground._

_For an end, heed these words:  
Love cannot be erased,  
Time will never wait,  
Nor Fate can ever obey,  
And the ropes that bind Her with the Law,  
Shall break, to form a new and lasting bond._

_~oOo~

* * *

_

Scene I: Storm

* * *

The storm exhaled its strong breath, bringing the pelting rain down over the Village of Purity. Lightning crackled, thunder boomed, and the wind whipped the edifices, threatening to topple everything down.

And in the night, three births simultaneously take place—three lives that will change the warring shinobi world.

_~oOo~_

_

* * *

  
_

Himura Ayako, the village and the clan's clairvoyant walked briskly through the dimly-lit corridors of the mansion. It is she who had seen the _Steorra Portentum—_the prophecy, and with the knowledge of it, she shall help in speeding up its development.

"Mistress!" a meek voice came from behind her and out of the shadows came out a maidservant running towards the lady.

She did not stop in her tracks or look back to acknowledge the servant, but instead asked astutely, "What is it?"

"Mistress, Lady Kimiko has given birth…!"

The clairvoyant smiled—the _Steorra Portentum _was already coming true. Did not the prophecy say that the Daughter of Izanami shall be born in the rarest of ancestries? Indeed, the Himura clan has the rarest blood of all; it is only right that the deity shall be born in their clan.

"Then waste no time standing here, fetch the finest silk from the moon village—the one woven by the Muses themselves. Garner the necklace of the adamantine star made by the kind Daiki-hime. Inform the Senju clan that the Daughter of Izanami has been born; victory shall be secured."

"B-But…I'm afraid that there's a complication, Mistress…"

Ayako turned to the maid, her piercing gaze focusing on the servant, making the meek one fall on her knees and bow her head—the oracle of the Himura has a formidable aura; anyone who opposes her will suffer consequences.

"_What complications?"_ Ayako hissed, turning away from the pitiful servant on the floor.

"Mistress…"

_~oOo~_

The door leading to Kimiko's quarters burst open as Ayako strode in—her sharp eyes immediately finding her older sister on the bed, drawn out and smiling tiredly at the two bundles of cloths she held in each arms.

Kimiko gave birth to twins. A discrepancy to the _Steorra Portentum…_

Ayako was disappointed and furious; there was no mistake in her prediction. But how come the Lady gave birth to twins? Was she not impregnated when the seer had prophesied? There should only be one offspring for the child to be the Daughter of Izanami, so why are there two infants born? Had she, Ayako Himura, the first Oracle in history, made a mistake?

"Ayako… Forgive me…"

"No, sister, do not apologize to me…it is not your fault." Ayako resigned, eyeing the twins. "I am afraid there cannot be two deities… who is the older among both?"

Kimiko silently lifted the infant on her left arm, indicating the older twin.

"Her name?"

"S-Shin…"

Ayako took a deep breath, then started to speak solemnly, "Hark, Lady Kimiko HImura, you are eternally blessed and enlightened for obeying the Gods' wishes. Tonight onwards, and for ten more years, we shall cherish the sight of the Daughter of Izanami—for after, she shall bring us the blessings of Heaven."

_~oOo~

* * *

_

In the same village, another birth of a child was taking place: the birth of the Senju heir.

"Ah, look at him! Just like his father!" the clan leader's wife exclaimed as she cradled the male infant in her arms. "And to think that he is born at the night of the deity's said birth!"

Just then a maidservant entered with a smile on her old and wizened face. "Lady, the Daughter of Izanami has indeed been born—the Senju and the Himura clans' victory are secured!"

The woman smiled and looked at her newborn son, tapping his nose gently, "Then it is true—my son, Hashirama, the heir of the Senju clans, shall be the protector of the Daughter."

_~oOo~

* * *

_

The third birth took place in the rocky mountains of the Fire Country, among the camps of the Uchiha clan.

"It is a son, Uchiha-sama." the midwife told the Uchiha clan leader, who was pacing back and forth outside the imperial tent.

The clan leader's face was grateful that he can now leave the Uchiha camp for battle, and he entered the tent without haste. There, lying on the sea of futons, was his wife and their newborn.

"Here, take a look at your son…"

"No Hikari, I only came in here to check if you were alright and it seems to be so. I must leave now, the war is still ravaging—the clan's pride is in my hands, and soon to be put in our son's. What is his name, I ask?" the clan leader's ceremonial voice punctured his wife.

He did not care for his son at all.

After a short pause, Lady Hikari whispered in despair, "Madara."

_~oOo~_

_

* * *

  
_

The storm exhaled its strong breath, bringing the pelting rain down over the Village of Purity. Lightning crackled, Thunder boomed, and the wind whipped the edifices, threatening to topple everything down.

That night, the news of the births of the Senju, Himura and the Uchiha clans' heirs spread out onto the world like wildfire, untarnished and unaffected by the strong storm.

_~oOo~_

_Insignia of Rarities_

_Chapter o2: end.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Reviews=Love_

_Is it okay? Good? Reviews please!  
_

_Please tell me if I should continue :]_


	3. Act I, Scene II: Bonds

Note: Third Chapter! This is a bit long... Have patience for the romance parts! :]

Act I is actually made up of the genesis of the characters, that's why it's called "Beginnings." It also shows the childhood of the characters and how they will meet. The romance parts with Madara would probably go in in Act II. So for the meantime, enjoy reading the Acts and Scenes :]

I like this chapter because it shows the jealousy of Aki, Shin's hate and the intense crush of Hashirama. Though not in detail, you can easily detect the deepness of the bonds they have.

* * *

_Friendship needs no words - it is solitude delivered from the anguish of loneliness._

_`Dag Hammarskjold_

* * *

[Insignia of Rarities]

_Chapter o3:_

_Act I_

_|| Beginnings ||_

_

* * *

  
_

Scene II: Bonds

* * *

~Aki, _age: 9~_

Shin was always better than me.

She was better in academics, manners, speech and everything else I am not. Everything she was, I wasn't, just like Yin and Yang. It was an honor (as people from this place like to term it) to have her as my twin sister, but as you can imagine, it was also degrading. Everyone in the village had hated how I talk, dress, and act, whereas Shin excelled; how words seem to flow out of her mouth perfectly, how her clothes fit her gracefully, and how she acts just like a sylph—you can now portray me, the opposite twin.

Shin was like the basis for perfection itself.

It was only fitting—Shin was the prophesied Daughter of Izanami after all. I was only a tiny complication in her birth.

I hated it, for I cannot even stand beside her without felling and looking like trash. I hated the way things went, but never did I loathe my sister. Even before I learned lessons as to why and how we looked nothing like our kinsmen or why I was disliked or why Shin was preferred than me.

_~oOo~_

If there was one thing I could brag about myself without being overshadowed by Shin, it was about being a kunoichi.

I was raised outside the Himura manor, away from its ancient traditions and old teachings. I became a kunoichi, the first one in our clan since the last war fifty years ago; most of our clan ninja were males, and I was really proud I was the only female. I was one of the strongest, the one of those 'naturally talented' ones. Once you hear that you're one of the Himura's finest, you would be proud just like me.

I was actually excited about going to battle. I wanted to face the Village's mortal enemy, the Uchiha clan. That would feel good, and maybe the clan would acknowledge me and my being.

Maybe even Shin would acknowledge me.

But I guess she already did, I just…never knew it until I was a thousand miles away from my sister.

_~oOo~_

I finally understood why our clan was considered royalty and all those acceptance issues when I was nine, a week before our tenth birthday—before the Steorra Portentum will take full effect.

The _Steorra Portentum_ was a prophecy Lady Ayako Himura foresaw, or at least that's what I heard.

This was how I learned them:

It was a lovely day, yet I was crying. The other children had made fun of my short hair and tanned skin. They said it looked ugly and defiling. I normally ignore them but that day, I chose to cry. Don't ask why; I do not know the answer myself.

I was sitting on the bench of the isolated and forested park, wiping my tears away. That was when the Oracle Himura Ayako came to sit beside me. For a while we kept quiet, she did not say anything harsh. I think she never did. I just bowed my head down and stared at my lap, afraid to look at her beautiful features. I felt bad-looking enough as it is.

"Why did you bow your head down and run? Are you not a kunoichi in training? Are you not from the Himura clan?" asked the Princess royal, her voice stern and austere. It had scared me.

I shook my head and hunched my shoulders, hoping to shrink away from her presence. It was embarrassing to show my face when I, an heiress to a royal clan, ran away from 'peasant children'.

"Even if your sister was the _Steorra Portentum's_ herald, you should not cower away in shame or depression; you must show all of them that you are special in your own way. You are a kunoichi, prove them your worth." Lady Ayako said, startling me. She never gave me encouragements before. No one did.

So it felt nice. I liked it.

"Do you know why the _Portentum_ was brought upon us—to your sister? Or why the herald was given by Kimiko, the eleventh Patriarch's second born?"

I looked up to the princess at last and saw that she was gazing at the sky, a bitter smile on her face. I was always befuddled why she referred to mother as 'Kimiko' and grandfather as 'Eleventh Patriarch'.

Wasn't Lady Ayako the sister of my mother and the firstborn of grandfather? Why won't she call them by their endearment names? That time, I thought of her as a woman who regarded no one as family.

"The firstborns are the only ones allowed to inherit bloodline limits, and take high responsibilities; the next children are not meant to have anything," continued the Seer, refusing to look in my direction. She was right; all of the first legacies of the Himura clan were the only heirs to their parents' rights and the bloodline limits.

"Our clan was not like any others you see, we are so much different. Instead of having a Kekkei Genkai that everyone in a certain clan can have, ours don't. Because, our extremely rare and noble blood, called the 'Jack of all Trades', does not have any limits of our own. We create them—from medicines to limits—with our blood. Our blood cells can store, take, give, and manipulate chakras; though I never understood what that meant.

"But this ability to create is nearly impossible; most of our kinsmen die from completing it and let alone creating it. Only pure-blooded Himuras can make limits, meaning that if you are a half-Himura half-not, you can't make one.

Sighing, the princess continued talking; looking like she did not care whether I listen or not. "Now, bearing the Daughter is indeed a great honor. But when you two were conceived, the prophecy was not even seen by my eyes. Kimiko asked for my help back then, because if the Patriarch finds out that your father was not of the Himura clan and had no Kekkei Genkai…he would execute your mother and you two."

So that was it. Why we have midnight blue hair and crimson eyes instead of auburn hair and brown eyes: _we were half-bloods._

"That is why I asked the Gods—yes, the Gods themselves—to spare your lives. They obliged on one condition; the child shall serve Izanami by granting wishes and desires...every one of them, even it is the direst wish of all. Kimiko inclined on this, and the _Steorra_ was given to us. We never knew that you were twins. Shin was born first, so she gets the title—even if she's older just by minutes."

I just watched the Seer with wide eyes. Everything seemed clear, yet it was obscure. I was just confused that time, I guess. I never spoke the whole time; I did not plan to, because even if I understood our lineage's principles, I did not get anything. Not a word.

"The tenth revolution is almost here; make sure your time with Shin is worthwhile. After the catharsis, everyone who had known her—even the clan members—will forget about Shin…and yet remember her…" spoke Lady Ayako as she stood up and started to walk away.

_~oOo~_

What Lady Ayako said was somehow saddening and confusing. She was always cryptic. I was as confused as before, but enlightened as well.

I still did not understand how the _Portentum_ works, or how the created bloodline limit was only restricted to the firstborn; not to anyone else, or how will I spend my tenth birthday when Shin will start to endure an isolated life.

_~oOo~_

_

* * *

  
_

_~Shin, age: 10~_

I hated everything, and maybe, everything hated me back.

I hated how my life evolved and revolved around the Steorra Portentum. I hated how the clan and the villagers spoiled me incredulously. I hated how they caged me like a decorative bird for the people to ogle at. I hated my clan. I hated the people. I hated everything.

I was just a symbol, a magical servant who was prophesied to grant wishes. I wanted to be so much more; a sister, a friend, a daughter…a lot more than a hollow shell that I am now. I wanted to be more than what I am—but I couldn't.

The brevity of my role in the future is bearing down upon me—a heavy load on a mere ten year-old child.

And then, the karma had come back to me with the same force I had used to throw it. Aki, my sister, had drifted away from me from the moment the tenth revolution started. Hashirama let go of my hand when he said her wouldn't. My mother and father were gone from my side even before I can say I'm sorry for my repressed daughter-role. All of the people had seemingly forgotten about me as soon as the Catharsis had begun… adding to the crippling my whole body went through…into me a hemorrhaging vegetable inside and out.

I wanted to cry out loud, to lash out all my depression like any normal person would. But I can't. I was the Daughter of Izanami.

A deity does not cry. Like a normal person.

_~oOo~_

It was my—and Aki's as well—tenth birthday. And just as usual, I was being given sickening attention. Just because it was the day I was going to be bombarded with countless needles to be 'cleansed' from my father's blood, and make me grant wishes. Maybe that's the purpose of celebrating birthdays—to let you feel the imposing duty that will be given to you.

A celebration was being held in the Himura courtyard, and here I was, in my room staring at the mirror. Midnight hair, scarlet eyes porcelain skin…Now I know why Aki had destroyed our likened image of half-bloods; it was awful to look at. The kimonos form the moon village didn't conceal the ugliness I possess. Even the adamantine star-pendant necklace seems dulled by my mere presence.

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone came in until an individual was beside me, facing away from the vanity I sitting in front of. It was my mother, Kimiko Himura.

My first instinct was to stand up and greet the Patriarch's daughter, but as I was about to do so, Lady Kimiko pulled me back down on the seat with her soft hand.

"Please, Shin," she whispered, with eyes closed, "…please don't greet me like you do… Today, I want my daughter back. _Just for today."_

I was startled by the princess's statement, so I sat down; speechless.

"Shin listen," commanded Lady Kimiko, sighing. It was then I realized that Kimiko refused even to look at me when talking, just like Aki, the clan members, and everyone else. Why?

"I talked to Ayako just now. I asked for a reformation of the _Portentum_... I asked if she can alleviate your pain a little; she consented."

'_Alleviate?'_ I thought_, '…Is there even such a word in my case?'_

"What reformation?" I asked, staring at the reflection of a scarlet-eyed girl in front of me idly.

"Ayako asked the gods to change the Portentum's standards; instead of granting every wish that people desire, you will only grant what is truly in their hearts—or at least what's in their mindset."

The news Kimiko brought didn't lift up the heavy burden I was about to carry, but it did help lessen the weight… I was relieved; the small uplifted curve on my lips was proof of it.

"But… There's one thing you should know about the Catharsis taking place tonight," continued the princess, "Once you enter the temple where the Catharsis will happen, all people who have known or seen you…will forget you."

"What do you mean…?" I asked, confused at the lady's revelation.

"It means that you Shin, will cease to exist in the memory of the people as Shin Himura… They will remember you, but as the Deity of Izanami—the Dream Catcher. They won't even know your name or how you look like."

"Even Aki and…you?"

Lady Kimiko only nodded.

That was the last straw to my sanity, but even so, I did not show it. I can keep it all in; I'm very good at it actually. Forgetting my name, my face, my identity… All of it was unfair. Just unfair.

I stared hard at the reflection of a teary-eyed girl, trying to understand why bad luck was always on my side—taking despair and pain along with it. My vision blurred from the tears, obscuring the view of the mirror.

"Shin…" whispered Lady Kimiko, draping her arm across my chest to hug me from her place. I knew she understood how I felt, so just kept quiet. There was no need to cry out loud, no matter how I wanted to…right? "…Don't put up a front; I can see right through you."

I wanted to cry like a baby, to shout and scream about things being unfair to me. But I didn't. I blinked my tears away, focusing my gaze on the reflection of the girl with scarlet eyes and midnight hair. This girl isn't beautiful, she was ugly. I didn't want to know who she was, yet I perfectly do. I don't want to recognize her know her name, and yet, I do. The girl was me. Shin Himura.

The girl who will replace what was supposedly a _human_ Shin Himura.

_~oOo~_

Hashirama and I stood at the temple of Izanami, side by side. Hashirama was allowed to accompany me to the temple where the Catharsis will be held. Aki didn't come—she was crying too hard in her room when I left. She didn't even want to come out and say goodbye to me.

It was my last day and moment of freedom.

"Shin…" Hashirama started, taking my hand in his. "I promise that I'll take care of Aki… and visit—no matter how hard it is."

I swallowed, forcing the lump in my throat down. I wanted to tell Hashi that he won't be visiting…that he would forget about me as soon as I step into the sacred ground of the temple.

"I want you to protect Aki and," I uttered; my voice hollow and cracking. I looked directly into his dark brown eyes, getting my message to him. '_Please Hashi-kun… Just please…'_ I thought, but never voiced it out. Pleading isn't going to change anything. Not now. "…try to visit me."

My voice sounded weak. I wanted to cry to him and make him stay with me. As long as I have someone by my side, I would be contented. But I was just deprived of any form of solace.

"Yes Shin," answered Hashirama, squeezing my hand.

With his answer, I felt stronger—braver. Aki is going to be safe with Hashirama. That was the only assurance I could give my twin sister after all the neglect I gave her. "Hashi-kun…"

"Hm?"

"You better keep your promise."

_~oOo~_

_

* * *

  
_

_~Hashirama, age: 15~_

"_You better keep your promise."_

Her words echoed in my mind every time. Every time I train, eat, and lay awake at night. Shin was the only one I think about. She was my motivation to train and become stronger.

And not fulfilling my promise was frustrating.

I was breaking my promise.

To Shin.

The one I've sworn to protect.

I betrayed her.

_~oOo~_

Before I left the Village of Purity four years ago, I talked to Lady Ayako Himura. Just before the Catharsis began and before everyone forgot who Shin was.

"Lady Ayako, please don't let them do this to her." I begged the Princess Royal, bowing deeply in front of her. That time, I just found out that we would all forget about Shin; and I rushed to talk Lady Ayako around it.

I don't want to forget about Shin. I just don't.

"We can't reverse it, Hashirama." Was the answer of the Lady, looking at me pityingly. Whether she understood me or not, I could not tell.

"Please Lady! Please don't make us forget about her…"

Without replying, Lady Ayako approached me and handed an amulet. "Here," she spoke softly, looking at me with a smile, "Don't throw it. It will help you remember Shin even after you leave this village. I already gave Aki one. I know how both of you feel, and I think one day…"

I stared at the amulet, listening to the Lady intently.

"...you'll be able to save her from this curse."

That meeting was brief, but it meant a lot. It was subtle, simple and thin; but that moment was one of the most important events of my childhood. Without it and the amulet, I would have forgotten about Shin.

_~oOo~_

I wanted to take Shin away from the Village, to help her see what is beyond her cage. And when I do, I would show her the Fire Country and the rest I haven't showed her—unfamiliar things that have scared her. I wanted…

To give her everything.

From that point on, I thought of—and dreamt of—nothing but her.

_~oOo~_

I remember the first time I had taken Shin to the beach. We were nine. Shin was nervous but she didn't show it—though I could tell from the way she looked at me with wide eyes. She was deathly pale that time, almost immobile when I asked her to come.

When we arrived at the beach, I saw the wonder in Shin's scarlet eyes. It was her first time to see the sea. She walked right towards the shore where the waves hit the sand, not caring if the hem of her yakuta got wet. "So this is what a sea looks like. It's beautiful."

How it pained me to hear what she said. Shin was only taught by the book, without the application itself. She was left behind in seeing the world and all its glory.

"Yes, but there's a lot more than that Shin." I answered, walking to stand beside her.

The sun was high up in the sky, its white light shining down on the waters, making it shine and glitter like gems. Endless white sands sprawled at the beach's end…washed in and out by the tides hitting the shore. At the end of the beach was high rock, its cliff reaching out towards the sky below the sea.

She looked at me with still wide eyes, her midnight-blue hair swaying in the breeze. Shin was truly beautiful. "Really? Who owns this place? He must be a lucky man."

"…My father owns this part of land in the Village," I started, uneasy of my answer. "Do you like it?"

"Y-Yeah," she answered, turning back to the sea again. "I would like to have my own sea."

I could only stare at Shin's beautiful expression, motionless and soundless. I was so tempted to beg my father for the land that time…so I can give it to Shin—so she can have something she wants.

But she looked at me again, with a knowing look.

"No, Hashi-kun…" Shin started, shaking her head. "No, this is your father's—I can't."

I smiled. Shin was just too perceptive. "How'd you know?"

"Every time you see something I like…there's this thing in your eyes. And then you'd get it for me, no matter what. Like the time I saw this apple up in the tree; you got yourself a scratch just trying to get it. So, I don't want you to get yourself in trouble. Besides, this is a sea, what would I do with something so large?"

But still, even she didn't will it; I would get her a sea of her own.

_~oOo~_

_Insignia of Rarities_

_Chapter o3: end.

* * *

_

_Reviews=Love_

_Is it okay? Good? Reviews please!  
_

_Please tell me if I should continue :]_


	4. Act I, Scene III: A War

Note: EDITED FOURTH CHAPTER! :)

Ha! four thousand words! All for the reviewers and readers of this fic! (That's big for me okay?)

Before you start reading Scene III, I just want to remind you guys that Act I is not elaborated that much; Sorry 'bout that!

And about their ages, Madara, Hashirama, Shin, and Aki have **all the same ages** (they're sixteen in Scene III), while Izuna and Tobirama are **a year younger** than them.

One Year: One revolution

One month: One moon

* * *

_We are the same, in strength and skill. We are equal, for we are brothers._

_`Louise Martinez_

* * *

[Insignia of Rarities]

Chapter o4:

Act I

||Beginnings ||

* * *

Scene III: A War

* * *

~Izuna, _age: 15~_

Power. That's all what brother thinks about.

Madara wanted to be better than everyone. To be stronger and better. He wanted to replace father's legend and fame with his own. He always was better than our father—all of us knew that, but somehow, he wasn't contented. He wants to be more powerful than he already was. It was like Madara was trying to achieve something higher than being the best. And with his determination, it became my goal too.

My goal to be better than everyone, even Madara.

_~oOo~_

Sweat rolled down my forehead as the glare of the sun mixed in with the pressure of avoiding Madara's attacks. It was high noon and we have been training since dawn. It was unbearable, with exhaustion and thirst weighing against my body.

"Watch out!" yelled Madara, suppressing a smile of triumph as he lunged at me with his katana directed to my chest.

He was panting, just like me. But unlike me, he didn't want to stop sparring. Madara never hesitated to fight, or stop for that matter. He constantly fought to become strong.

It was like he couldn't live without fighting. And maybe, if he stopped, he wouldn't.

I dodged, bringing out a kunai and aiming for his side. But he pivoted his katana down to where my kunai was heading, blocking it with his blade. My vision spun at that moment, forcing me to fall on the ground. Every muscle in my limbs hurt so badly. I wanted to sleep, or drink—anything to get this painful fatigue in my body. But I can't, because if I do, then it would mean Madara would win. I don't want that.

My brother is not someone I would lose to.

Madara loomed above me, his face unreadable. To my surprise, he approached where I lay and fell beside me, with his eyes closed. I watched the clouds of hot breath emanating from my mouth, rising and dissipating into the air.

"After this week, it would be the handing-over ceremonies for the next clan leader…and as the future clan leader," Madara suddenly spoke, his voice tired and forced. "…We must acquire the Mangekyou Sharingan."

I turned to him, my eyes wide with confusion and surprise. Had my brother gone insane? The Mangekyou Sharingan was only a fable—a myth of our clan's power…

"Are you sick nii-san? You do know that the Mangekyou is not really true…right?"

Madara turned to me with confident eyes, his we-can-do-it-just-see look on, "Well, wouldn't you want to know?"

I nodded once, trying to decipher how in the world Madara would acquire the Mangekyou.

_~oOo~_

"Mother, why do people love things that hurt them?"

That was one of the questions my mother could not answer. I thought my mother could answer everything. Well, she could, except for that simple question. My mother was very smart, or else there'd be no reason why my father would choose to marry her. Women of the Uchiha were stopped from being a full-fledged kunoichi long before marriage, to conserve the lineage of the clan. My mother, Hikari, was not an exception.

But still, my mother wasn't able to answer that question. I was nine years-old that time. I was confused, since there were many skirmishes and deaths being reported to father that time. They said that if you like something, you continue to cherish it until you don't love it anymore. So I thought people liked to kill and fight so much that they continued to kill and fight, even though they hurt somebody and themselves.

I remember when I asked her that question, and now I wish I hadn't. I wish hadn't asked a question that only intensified her silent suffering that seemed nonexistent when I was nine.

"Mother, why do people love things that hurt them?" I asked Hikari while we were sitting by the lake one afternoon. Father—he was still alive that time—had told us not to come to the house, because there would be a meeting, brother stayed and helped him.

It was beautiful summer afternoon. The way the sun made the lake glisten like shards of glass, and the way the wind made the branches of the trees sway gently. All seemed peaceful.

Hikari stayed silent, her beautiful face contemplating. It never occurred to me that time that she was hurt by the question. I didn't know that there were many things I did not understand about her and father.

Thinking that she hadn't heard my question, I repeated it, "Mother, why do people love things that hurt them?"

"I-I…don't know, Izuna." My mother replied, her voice so calm and kind but uncertain. But I could hear her voice now with understanding; it was laced with pain and despair. If only I had known that she, too, had loved something—someone—that hurt her. I wouldn't have known, if Madara hadn't told me anything at father's funeral.

_~oOo~_

The time when father died, I was ten, Madara was eleven. I did not cry and neither did Madara, we just kept quiet at the wake. There was no need to cry; father died honorably in battle. Just like what an Uchiha warrior should attain. Mother did not understand that, she wept and wept sorrowfully for father.

"Brother…why do people love things that hurt them?" I repeated the question to Madara. I didn't know what came over me that time to make me ask the question. It just came out of my mouth involuntarily—maybe I felt like it was the right question for the right person automatically. Maybe.

Brother turned to me and looked directly at my eyes. His face was blank, but I knew he was thinking. "People love things that hurt them because…they do not think that it may hurt them, people just do not see the painful side of that thing to ever stay away from it. But if they are being forced, and couldn't go against it, they suffer it. Call it being blind and stupid. And that I do not want you to be."

I just nodded, not really understanding what Madara just said. But somehow, I read a message enclosed in his words. Maybe it was the message about mother being forced to be the wife of the clan leader, our father or it could be the love of our people for war and bloodshed, the love that Madara has. Or maybe it could be the love we felt for our father who did nothing but to train us hard and imposed upon us a hard and unquenchable thirst to surpass him. Maybe.

_~oOo~_

_

* * *

  
_

_~Tobirama, age: 15~_

My hands trembled in excitement and shock…and fear as well as I held an imperial letter from the Himura army. It was a letter from Aki Himura, the head kunoichi of the Himura.

I felt numb and cold as I read the letter, ignoring the questioning looks from my brother and the other shinobi of our age. We were hunting for venison when a war hawk of auburn plumage flew and dropped a letter addressed to me.

_Tobirama-boy,_

_The Eleventh Patriarch ordered the Himura Army to head to the Fire Country; to your camps. We are coming from the Wind Country. I am coming too. Another big war is brewing between the clans—like the one half a century ago. Maybe you were not told, but we are going to join, Tobirama. They say that this will be big one; and the Uchiha clan was hired by the opposing fronts. They say that the clan has a new leader, a younger one, and the Eleventh says our clan and the Senju should also turn over the responsibilities to our generation. I wish you two to be the next leaders, but I know you would be chosen. I just hope the new Himura patriarch will not be an ass._

_By the way, tell Hashirama to come home to see the Daughter of Izanami for blessings._

_Prepare yourself—you don't want to be beaten by a kunoichi ne?_

_Yours,_

_Aki Himura_

I read and reread the letter, almost laughing out to Aki's name for me and her mocking dare if not for the reason she wrote to me about.

_Another war…_ the ominous words played before my eyes again.

I hated wars. It involved deaths and violence; fighting for salvation at a young age. It doesn't make a good image for the history books. War is what happens when we don't have unity. Everybody knows that warring is not good, and yet, no one knows how, and wants, to stop it. We are born in times of war to know enough how to make peace without defeating each other; but still, we linger in violence—the sustenance of our survival.

"Tobirama, hey." Hashirama called, snapping me out of my stare at the letter.

"Who's the letter from? Your girlfriend?" one of the shinobi asked, just as Hashirama walked to me and took the letter from my hands.

"No. it came from the Himura army." I answered, keeping my eyes on my brother who froze as he read the letter.

"Wait…weren't they dormant when we left? Why, are they active again?"

I nodded, "They're in the Wind Country." It was true, the Himura army had been dormant ever since we were born, and the only reason why it was active again must be because of a war. We have been told that the Himuras only join the battle when it is a large-scale war.

And if there really is one coming, I was sure that the Senju clan would come alongside with the Himura. Just as always; for the Himura and the Senju are brothers in clanship and ideals.

I turned to Hashirama who was looking at the ground with a frown on his face.

"I will talk to father about this. Pack some things Tobirama; we're going home."

_~oOo~_

"No. You will not go back home, Hashirama. I am not allowing you to."

I could almost hear rebellion in my brother's tone when father said those words. I knew he wanted to go back to Village of Purity so badly, and when he had asked our father if he could go…Father objected. Hashirama did not tell father his true intentions in going home; and father mistook it as homesickness.

They were discussing freely inside the imperial tent, not caring if they were heard by the other kinsmen. I waited outside, not wanting to intrude.

"But—" Hashirama tried to protest but was cut off.

"My word is final! You cannot go back; at least not with the Himura army is still not yet here!" Father shouted, "We are indeed at war...against the Uchiha. And I would not want _the next clan leader_ to be very attached to his home and be distracted from duty!"

I froze, and I bet brother did too. The next clan leader was…_Hashirama?_

What is the meaning of this? Our father is not yet too old to be replaced. Then, Aki's message swam in my thoughts once again.

_...the Uchiha clan was hired by the opposing fronts. They say that the clan has a new leader, a younger one, and the Eleventh says our clan and the Senju should also turn over the responsibilities to our generation…_

So it what Aki had said has come true—the Senju will match a younger and much able leader to the new Uchiha head. They were parrying generation with generation.

Every move the Uchiha makes, we, too, will make.

Cunning of the Eleventh Patriarch, indeed! But this leads me to ask, if the Senju will be led by nii-san, then the Himura must be also doing the same…if so, who?

Brother walked out of the tent abruptly, his face blank. But I felt frustration in his aura.

He walked towards the training grounds, I followed quietly. When out of earshot, he spoke, "When the Himura arrives, and that is when we will go home. With or without father's permission."

_~oOo~_

_

* * *

_

_A Week Later_

_~oOo~_

_

* * *

  
_

~Madara, _age: 16_~

They say we are all brothers, in spirit and in soul.

Brothers who are separated by blood clans and the paths of ideals they take. We are brothers who argue, quarrel, and compete with each other about trivial issues that can be resolved in mere minutes.

But not in this era, not in this generation.

In here, brothers fight for crucial matters—from territorial lands to manpower. In here, resolutions are not made easily; peace-talks are nonexistent and considered as cowardice—fighting is the best way to conquer and survive. We are divided amongst blood clans, and the strongest is on top; the weak be damned.

In here, we shed blood each other's blood—our brotherhood is such.

_~oOo~_

I sat alone, quietly and unmoving in my room, waiting for the call.

Izuna was with the elders, as he was to be the highest general in the clan next to me. It was a common tradition that the second-in-command was to stay with the elders, to learn of the history and ways of the Uchiha clan. But in truth, the elders just wanted to make sure Izuna will take their side if ever the military and they disagree over matters—though I knew, Izuna will never agree to that.

He'll never betray me; he's my brother.

I knew the generals are on my side, but the elders are not. I could see it in their eyes—the doubt of letting a young shinobi such as me to lead the warring clan. But it does not matter, I now hold absolute power and I will not let myself be subdued by them like the former leaders have been. The elders wanted peace, but that is not the Uchiha clan's purpose for existing.

We exist for war, and war alone shall satiate our kin.

My little brother and I are equals—both in intelligence and strength, but we agreed that I will be the one to ascend as the clan lord, and he as the general of the Uchiha.

I knew how much sacrifice and pride Izuna gave up for his dream to be the Uchiha head, and so in the impending war, I must uphold the kin's honor—I owe it to Izuna.

"Madara-sama, it is time for the handing-over ceremonies; your presence is awaited by the people." A voice outside the room, just beyond the sliding doors, spoke.

I stood up, breathing calmly.

After a speech in front of my people, official recording of my starting reign, signing of official treaties, and after the sacred cleansing rites, only then can I start the _real_ work—the planning of the Uchiha's participation in the war.

"Are all of the needed individuals present in the terrace?" I asked, opening the sliding door to reveal a kneeling Uchiha messenger. I was to deliver my speech to the Uchiha in the terrace of the royal house, where Izuna and I will live during my reign.

"Hai, Madara-sama."

_~oOo~_

"Words do not become us—in our clan and our nobility; and so words are not needed to be said today as I take my place as the clan potentate. But for propriety's sake, let me impart what I envision for the Uchiha clan," I said, looking down below the sea of Uchiha gathered above the royal house terrace, all the officials, elders, attendants behind me.

"I want what every leader had desired and achieved: the blazing glory of our kin burns brighter than before. But now let us strengthen our unity more and let me lead you to a more brilliant future that our forefathers have ensured for us…let me lead our kin to our greatest triumph…" I paused, seeing that the Uchiha were listening—taking in my every word. The message has struck its aim.

I glanced at Izuna, whose expression was solemn. He nodded for me to continue.

Turning back to the people below, I continued, "…Let me lead the Uchiha to defeat the Himura and the Senju."

_~oOo~_

I stood over the map of the nations painted on the floor of the meeting room, staring at the borders of the country.

Small, green, caricatures of tents studded that whole eastern edge of the Fire—these tents bore the Senju mark, representing the army of the clan. Beyond the Senju camps lay the Land of Water, where the Himura and the Senju clans both dwell.

According to spies, the Senju clan of the Forest had migrated from their home to train in the favorable climate of the Fire Country, while the Himura had traveled all the way to Wind Country to train. The Uchiha clan resided at the middle of the Fire; marked by a ruby marker that bore the Sharingan image.

The informants are not sure of the Himura clan's exact location, but I am sure that they will soon join the Senju—with the news of my ascendance to power.

The war will commence preferably the next moon, and the Land of Fire will be the battleground for the first skirmish. I will make sure that the first blood will come from both the warring clans. The Uchiha, Senju, and the Himura have shared the same honor and rank for centuries; it is time to bring about change.

"Is it not better if we wait for the Himura to join with the Senju before you make your move?" the voice of Izuna floated behind me, his tone confident and knowing.

Mocking the brevity of consequences in planning stratagems.

"I am not planning to hit a camp that can be aided easily." I replied, glancing at the Water Country where the base of the enemy lay. "If ever I attack the Senju, they may be able to call for immediate help, and with the Himura, they will prevail over our forces. If that happens, we will be the one who will lose."

Izuna stood beside me, sitting on his heels. I could see his mind already whirring in thought. Thinking of plans and tactics to prove he is better than me. We will see.

"Our territory is very wide in expanse, making it harder for it to be conquered…and guarded," he finally spoke, making a large circle around the ruby marker with his finger, emphasizing our lands, "The Senju's number equal ours, but they will have a hard time to take our colony…I'm guessing they will wait for the Himura ranks to arrive. Then, with more number and force, they will attack."

I raised an eyebrow, impressed, "But why would they take our territory? Not the lands of the clan we aid?" I asked, showing him a point that every warrior should see.

Smirking haughtily, Izuna replied, "They say that when you are able to conquer an enemy's colony, it will show that the enemy's forces are subdued. Besides that, if we lose any bit of land we have; people will start to talk, even the noble clan who put their trust in our victory. You do not want to set a bad name for our kin…especially in _your_ reign, right nii-san?"

Thinking of what a bastard he was, I merely studied the map; Izuna was right. _There must be way…_

I smirked. _Ah there it is…_

"If they will move in on us—the Senju from the east, and the Himura from the west, it will be hard to defend from two different directions. Our ranks will have to be divided; I'm no too confident in separating the ranks—"

I cut him off suddenly, "No, we will divide the ranks."

"You do know that they might attack from other directions right, Madara?" he looked up at me skeptically, irritation crossing his features for being interrupted.

"Yes," I nodded.

"They why would you allow it?"

"Because, I'm not parting the battalions to face east and west to resist the enemy," I said simply, walking over to the small green tents, "I will divide the forces to defend…and conquer."

_~oOo~_

_

* * *

  
_

~Aki, _age: 16_~

It has been a week since I sent a letter to Tobirama. Now, we, the Himura army, are going to the Senju camps to participate in the incoming war.

It is my first time to travel to the Fire Country, and I must say the land is beautiful. Forested plains, clear waters, and warm climate…the Land of Fire was so different from the desolate, scorching deserts of the Wind Nation. I have spent six revolutions in that sweltering country, and seeing green pastures is something I do thank the gods for.

But the beauty of the surroundings did not distract me from my duty and the events that are taking place.

I know that we are coming to the Senju to discuss the war, and I also know of their plans to change the clan heads. It is all because of the new Uchiha lord—they say he's as young as we, sixteen revolutions of age. I can't believe it; age vis-à-vis age—a strategy of my own grandfather! It is a foolish thing to do I my point of view, isn't' an experienced, seasoned warriors more probable to defeat a young, reckless adversary?

They must be mad.

_~oOo~_

Hails of recognition echoed in the air as soon as we caught a glimpse of the green tents of the Senju in the distance. All the shinobi gathered to welcome us, all wearing beaming and proud faces. Assurance of victory can be felt at that moment—for what stronger can the enemy be against two of the strongest clan across the nations?

It felt as if even the Uchiha cannot win against us; even with their cursed Sharingan.

I wished the Eleventh Patriarch was here, along with Lady Ayako and mother. I wish they could see me now. I who am nothing like my forgotten sister; not spoilt, not cherished…not weak like Shin. I have replaced Shin in their hearts I knew, the letters and the gifts were proof of it. But I rejected all of their gifts, never even replied to their letters—I felt guilty to my sister. I didn't want to replace onee-san.

But in the clan, who has forgotten Shin, I was replacing no one. I was simply neglected back then because of business matters. Shin never existed—such was the bane of the _Steorra Portentum._

I can't go back to the Village of Purity, not with that guilt. Six revolutions, I was away from home that long—away from Shin.

Someday I'll make it up to her.

_~oOo~_

The bonfire danced wildly in the night. The Senju and the Himura warriors gathered around it, exchanging stories and laughs. I sat away from the other kunoichi and shinobi, staying with Hashirama and his brother.

"Why did he forbid you to go? I mean, is he not a…_'believer'…_of the Dream Catcher? I asked skeptically, pertaining to Hashirama's father. The 'believer' word was emphasized mockingly.

Hashirama shot me look before turning to watch the large bonfire, "It's because I haven't told him the reason for my departure…and besides, I am the next clan leader of the Senju."

Perplexed and annoyed, I turned to Tobirama who was beside me, "Tobi-boy, are you listening to your brother's crap? Were you there when he talked to your father? …Yes? Then why did you not hit him in the head—you know that Hashirama can be a bit…—" I glanced at the brooding Hashirama before turning back to the silver-haired shinobi, "—…distracted."

Tobirama just stared at me silently, his expression held shock and incredulity.

"Forgive me, Aki-hime," he spoke, obviously not getting my sarcasm, "But I am in no position to hit a senior."

"Kami!" I exclaimed, hitting my forehead, "You lot need to learn how to take a joke or even sarcasm!"

Silence. I looked at the people around, and after I am sure that no one is listening, I whispered to Hashirama.

"So…How will you sneak out to visit…_Shin_?" I whispered her name softly, cautiously.

"Later on at midnight. After they decide who will be the Himura leader."

I stared at the shinobi, shocked. "How in Izanagi's name will you do that?"

"I already planned it. But I need your help." Hashirama smiled at me, encouragingly. I can see why Shin had this secret crush on him. He was handsome.

Oh but he was wrong to leave his beloved isolated in the village.

"Alright."

_~oOo~_

It was close to midnight.

I stood outside the imperial tent of the Senju and Himura. Waiting. They are to announce the next clan head—the one who will lead the army in the war.

I looked around, spotting Hashirama and Tobirama from a distance; at the back of the crowd of warriors standing in my left. They looked at me nervously. I nodded—they shall leave within three minutes.

The general of our army stepped out, just as I saw the Senju brothers move away from my peripherals. They are leaving.

"_Greet Shin for me." I had said to Hashi awhile back, when he was explaining his plan to me._

"_Yes, I will."_

"_I'm sorry I can't come."_

"_It's fine, you are the head kunoichi; they will notice immediately if you go missing. I will pass your sister's message to you when we get back."_

I snapped from the fresh memory, looking at the general dazedly.

"Aki-hime. Please step inside the tent." He spoke, holding the flap of the tent up as he beckoned me to enter.

I felt my heart sink down in my stomach as I entered the tent, the general following behind me. Being called inside the imperial tent with the officials meant only one thing. The thought brought Goosebumps to my skin and bring my heart lower in my gut.

"Aki-hime, in the decision that the Senju, the Himura and the Eleventh has agreed upon…—"

I looked at he generals confusedly, these are seasoned men, noble warriors, and I was among them. A kunoichi.

"—…you are to be crowned Head of the Army…—"

The words entered my ears, but the message didn't reach me. I could only stare silently.

"—…and given the title, Twelfth Czarina."

The latest statement made me jerk out of my stare, just as I felt my heart sink down to its lowest on the ground. _Twelfth… Czarina?_

These people must be mad. No woman can lead both the nobles and the army at the same time! Only men were privileged to do that! No one can manage the two tasks, not even the Eleventh. These people must be mad, I can't—

"Thank you, honorable warriors." I suddenly spoke, without my own volition. It surprised me, how my voice sounded firm and strong; even my statement was proper.

"To lead both the nobles and the army will be an arduous task but I will not turn my back in neither… I will join the war personally and handle the nobles in between," I continued, further surprising myself. Surely, I do not mean these things I say? "…I am grateful for your entrusted faith in me. I would not let you down." I added.

It wasn't I who was talking anymore; it was the new Twelfth Czarina.

And now I wonder, is this the persona I am going to put up while I am in power? A woman of perfection and encouragement?

Sounds hard for a Himura who didn't learn how to speak in perfect diction when she was young.

_~oOo~_

_Insignia of Rarities_

_Chapter o4: end._

_

* * *

_

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Thank you,

Necro eX-Kogito

Valinor's Twilight

Lulumako

For the reviews! Thank you really!

There, Necro eX-Kogito, Madara's POV :}

I edited this chapter for his POV. :}

_Reviews=Love_

_Tell me what you think! Reviews please!_

_Please tell me if I should continue :]_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Good day to all :]

First of all, I want to express my utmost gratitude to all of those who read _Insignia of Rarities_ and those who like it. But, I am sorry to say, that I will have to discontinue this series, along with _Of Cars, Guns, & Guitars_. The reason is that I realized that the plot is not approvable to me, and the prose form is shameful—along with spelling errors.

Not to worry though!

I am currently re-writing the series and adding more layers to it. I hope you will read it after its improvement (and like it too). If anyone has any comments on this or would like to suggest, you know what to do :D Any flames or constructive criticism will be duly accepted.

—Arsenous Elation


End file.
